


Doppelgänger

by sparklesantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, set in 2x02, who's to say this isn't canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesantiago/pseuds/sparklesantiago
Summary: Rosa doesn't approve of Gina's organisational system, but forgets about her priorities when Gina finds her doppelgänger.





	Doppelgänger

“Rosie, look, I found your doppelgänger!”

Rosa snatched the file out of Gina’s hand, fixing her with a cold glare.

“I asked you in here to  _help_  me, not mess around. Put this away.”

“I a _m_  helping, I’m filing evidence. Or, I was- before you took away the file. Now you’re the one holding up this work getting done.”

Rosa rolled her eyes, though with a faint flicker of a smile, and held the file out to her. Upon glancing the picture however, she pulled it back.

“Huh, you’re right, she looks just like me.”

“I’m always right,” Gina said smugly, taking the file from Rosa and placing it at the back of the cabinet. Rosa pulled it back out.

“What are you doing? Their last name’s Martinez, they shouldn’t be anywhere near there.”

She rifled through the cabinet looking for the Ms, but to no avail. Gina giggled.

“Yeah, this isn’t alphabetical, I was organising it by perp hotness.”

Sighing, Rosa stood up and took a stride towards Gina, her arms crossed.

“Gina, the precinct is being evaluated today. Our examiner is not going to appreciate this organisational system. Redo this.  ** _Alphabetically._** ”

Gina only heard the last word of this; Rosa liked to step in close to people when lecturing them, so her attention was focused… elsewhere.

“That was the last file, Rosie. It’ll take  _ages_  to reorganise it.” Stepping in closer, she slipped the file out of Rosa’s hands.

“I thought we were in a hurry?”

Gina’s warm breath on Rosa’s face… flustered her for some reason. She took a step back, rolling her eyes.

“Fine, put it back- hang on, why were you putting my doppelgänger at the  _back_  of the hot cabinet?”

“Oh, Rosa, no! That was the top end of the scale you’re the ho-”

Gina trailed off, looking away as she realised putting Rosa at either end of the scale was incriminating.

Gina’s gaze drifted nervously back to Rosa, but Rosa’s arms had uncrossed, her hands now resting on her belt, and her frown had been replaced with a- smile? 

However, she barely got a glance of this before the cabinet slammed shut, and she found herself pinned against it. She dropped the file, wrapping her arms around Rosa’s neck as she leant in to kiss her.

Rosa’s hands trailed down Gina’s body, resting on her hips to pull her in closer. Soon, Rosa’s lips found their way to Gina’s neck, her hands fumbling with her shirt buttons. Moaning, Gina blindly reached for Rosa’s belt.

“Weren’t we in a hurry?”

“Then get undressed quickly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of silly because I wrote it at around 2am, but I love dianetti more than sleeping. Thanks for reading!


End file.
